Mistletoe and Wine
by MissLozzieB
Summary: It's Christmas time and the NCIS Christmas party, everyone will be there... even Gibbs and certain members of Gibbs' team realise mistletoe and wine aren't a good mix! Jenny is still alive! TIVA! JIBBS! MCABBY! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's Christmas! So I thought I would write a Christmasy story. I finish school tomorrow so I may update more regularly. This is a sort of prologue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (boohoo) but I do have rights to the story line as it was created in my crazy, cluttered head, so if you copy it I will kill you with a paperclip (trust me I am not joking) and if a paperclip is not at hand I will just find something else! You have been warned! :D**

It's Christmas Eve... and the day of the NCIS Christmas party, everyone was going to be there, Gibbs, the Director, everyone. Then Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer were going to Jenny's the next day for Christmas dinner as all their families were either too busy, too far away or just couldn't be bother with spending Christmas with them.

Everyone had the day off, Ziva, Jenny and Abby were spending the afternoon getting ready for the night to come. They were having a girly day, or as girly a day as a former-assassin, a director of an armed federal agency and a goth could have.

They had all been shopping weeks ago to get their outfits for the Christmas party and couldn't wait for later, as a Christmas party means drinks, presents and no work! They were currently doing their nails, Ziva painting hers in red, Jenny painting hers in emerald and Abby painting hers in black. Then they got to make-up Abby went for the goth look as always while Ziva and Jenny went for a natural look with a bit of glowing goddess thrown in. They all looked radiant in their own individual way.

Now was for hair, Jenny had grown hers long again and was currently placing it in a dressy bun with ringlets falling out, Ziva let her natural curls show and was wearing her hair down, using grips to hold it in place so it all tumbled over one shoulder while Abby put her hair up in its usual pig-tails.

Now it was finally time to get dressed. Jenny put on a sleek and sophisticated but classy emerald green, long flowing, strapless dress on. It was floor length and hugged her figure. It was simple but stunning. She also held a black clutch bag and wore black stilettos that were embossed with emerald gems. She looked beautiful, the emerald complimenting her red hair.

Ziva, on the other hand, put on a very classy and elegant, floor-length, halter-neck dress in a vibrant tone of red. The colour of red looked amazing against her olive skin tone, highlighting her best features. Then, just like Jenny she added a bit of black to the mix, holding a black sequinned clutch and black wedges with red straps. She looked gorgeous!

Abby, unlike the other two, wore a black knee-length dress, it had two over the shoulder straps and black lace covering her chest, back and shoulders. The fabric was ruffled slightly. She decided that for a change she would compliment black with white and not her usual black and black or black and red. Her clutch bag was black with white lace across the top and she wore black and white block platforms. She managed to looked amazing and still look like... well Abby.

"Wow! You guys look great!" Abby exclaimed looking at her two friends.

"Thanks Abs, so do you!" Jenny told her.

"Yes, but there is one thing missing..." Ziva started.

Realizing what she meant Jenny and Abby joined her in staying the last word, "...Jewellery!" They exclaimed with a giggle.

So them they started looking thought many jewellery boxes and mountains of necklaces, bracelet, earrings and other different pieces of jewellery.

Jenny chose a simple pair of emerald studs and a delicate chained necklace with a emerald dangling from it.

Ziva chose a pair of black dangle earrings, that were white gold, with a fancy black onyx gem stone dangling from it, and a matching necklace.

Abby also chose black jewellery but hers were more Abby like, they were black gem-stoned studs and a black matching necklace.

Now all three of them were ready and looking breathtakingly stunning.

…

It took the men a lot less longer to get ready, they were all dressed in suits and looking very smart.

…

Now everyone was ready, the party had just begun and they were all heading there.

What's going to happen at a party full of NCIS agents, mistletoe and wine?...

**A/N: Oooh! So what will happen at a party full of NCIS agents, mistletoe and wine?**

**Please review... I have a really bad cold, sore throat, lost my voice and a twisted ankle and your reviews really cheer me up! Plus more reviews equal faster and longer updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... and if you are reading my other stories I will update them after Christmas, as I am too busy with family to update before. I am better now though. I wrote this on my iPod Touch so it my not be one hundred percent accurate! **

**A shout-out to my (patient and fabulous) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**HotChocolateStar99, ShortSarcasm, SpecialK, andriaallen, Me Isn't It Obvious and Tiva-Babe UK.**

No one drove to the party, instead they shared taxis (girls in one, boys in the other), so no one would make the mistake of drink-driving. Luckily they had pre-order them so they came on time.

Jenny, Abby and Ziva had just arrived, the main party was being held in the Navy Yards function room but it probably wouldn't just be confined to there. As they stepped out the taxi cab all they could see was a sea of guys in tuxes and girls in evening dresses, everyone was dressed up... Even the most unexpected people were in dresses or tuxes.

As it was a party for agents security was at its highest, with even the director having to show her ID.

As soon as they stepped into the function room they gasped, shocked at how a group of people could turn the whole Navy Yard into a festive party over night. There was Christmas trees and tinsel everywhere, there wasn't one thing that wax to do with Christmas missing... Not even mistletoe!

Jenny, Abby and Ziva started to mingle and talk to the college they rarely got to see. While outside Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky and Palmer had just arrived. In their tuxedos they all looked like proper gentlemen... Even DiNozzo, and they many of them were defiantly dressed to impress.

Even though they were dressed to impress and wanted to see their friends not everyone was one hundred percent happy to be there. Gibbs. He had been forced by Jenny to go, she told him everyone was going therefore he had to go, but it might have been for a different and more selfish reason that she wanted him to go.

The guys walked into the Navy Yard, just as shocked as the girl were at how good it looked. Then they split up, ready to party! … As expected not everyone had stayed in the function room and now there was agents everywhere, the only locked doors had been to the Directors office, MTAC, the morgue and the lab but Abby had already opened her lab and was sat at her computer... directly under the mistletoe.

"Abs! What are you doing in here, you should be partying," McGee told her, coming to stand next to her.

"I'm just touching up my make-up," She informed him, handing him a bottle of beer which he took happily. Half an hour later and they were slightly tipsy. Abby stood up, nearly falling over, "Opsy," she giggled as McGee held onto her, steadying get.

That was when they looked up and realised they were under the mistletoe. Looking at each other they tried to disguise the longingness in there eyes but it didn't go unnoticed. They smiled as they locked lips in a passionate forbidden kiss.

…

In another part of the building Toby was clutching a can of beer, he hadn't see any of the girls at the party yet and was beginning to think that they hadn't come. That was until he absent-mindedly looked over at the door, just in time to see very drunk but breathtakingly gorgeous Ziva walk in. The dress she was wearing was complimenting her figure perfectly and unless you knew her very well you would not be able to tell she was drunk as she walked so elegantly over to the bullpen.

"Tony! Just the person I was looking for!" She exclaimed as soon as her eyes locked in Tony, her speak only slightly slurred.

"Zeevah!" Tony exclaimed.

She was looking at him seductively while eyeing the mistletoe. When they were sober they resisted each other because of rule twelve but now they were drunk the rule were thrown out of the window... Even of it was just for one night.

Ziva walked up to Tony, he was sat on his chair staring at the blank computer screen trying not to let Ziva see the look of pure love in his eyes, she looked gorgeous, radiant... she looked like a Goddess. But no one could hide anything from Ziva, ex-Mossad assassin now NCIS special agent, she had the eyes of a hawk and would have been able to see the look in his eyes miles away. She put her hand on the back of his chair, turning it round so they were staring into each others eyes, her chocolate brown eyes searching into his heart and soul through his emerald eyes. He tried to hide his feelings but she had been trained to see past peoples mask, and she was good at it!

Ziva offered him her hand which he gladly took, then she led him over to the mistletoe, knowing Tony wasn't the sort of person who messed with tradition. They were now standing under the mistletoe they both looked up at it, acknowledging it then they went back to staring into each others eyes, fingers entwined. Yep, rule twelve had defiantly been kidnapped by Santa!

**A/N: Oh my... will they kiss?**

** I will update as soon as possible but remember that more reviews equal ****faster and longer updates! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days... it is Christmas after all, I will start updating my other stories soon. I hope everyone has had a great Christmas or is having a great Hanukkah (it finishes on my birthday this year!) or Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah (ergh... i'm just going to say Happy Holidays it is so much easier) and have a Happy New Year!**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**HotChocolateStar99, ShortSarcasm, SpecialK, andriaallen, Me Isn't It Obvious, Tiva-Babe UK, LikeAFirework and beccababe0125**

_Ziva offered him her hand which he gladly took, then she led him over to the mistletoe, knowing Tony wasn't the sort of person who messed with tradition. They were now standing under the mistletoe they both looked up at it, acknowledging it then they went back to staring into each others eyes, fingers entwined. Yep, rule twelve had defiantly been kidnapped by Santa!_

They stood their for eternity, not looking away. After a minute they had begun to feel as if they were all alone, fully unaware of the other agents in the room. They decided that rule twelve had defiantly been kidnapped by Santa and wouldn't be back for awhile. Ziva was in Tony's arms, she felt safer then she had ever felt, they broke eye-contact and he planted his lips on hers, lightening coursing through then both. They were in a world of their own. They broke away, feeling as if they could faint, partly because of lack of oxygen but mainly because they had finally gave way to their feelings, finally broke rule 12!

Tony linked his pinky around hers, and lead her to the elevator. They headed to the lab in search of some privacy. Her hand safe in his, she giggled, a slightly drunk giggle, at the fact that they, co-worker, were holding hands, they had the guts to break rule 12.

They elevator dinged and they walked out hand in hand, they then walked into the lab, fully unaware that it was already vacated. They were drunkenly babbling about random stuff that had happened to them in the past, giggling.

But just then Ziva noticed a man and a women in the corner, snuggled up, chatting. Looking cosy and happy to be in each others company. She was about to drag Tony out of there, that was until she realized who the couple was, "Abby! McGee! What are you doing?" She asked, well and truly shocked. Tony, who hadn't noticed them until then, looked up, staring at Abby and McGee, his eyes wide.

They had been busted, but so had Ziva and Tony, they still were holding hands, "We could ask you the same thing!" Abby said, laughing.

Suddenly everyone was laughing and Tony and Ziva joined McGee and Abby on the floor and they all started chatting about how their lives had been over the past years.

…

Meanwhile, downstairs, Gibbs was wondering around, trying to find his favourite person. He was getting a bit bored of the party atmosphere as he is a bit of a private person who would prefer to be with a select few special friends then a lot of people who he hardly knows.

He was walking along the catwalk, about to walk down the stairs to the bullpen when he heard movement from Jenny's office, so instead of going down to the bullpen he walked into her office.

"Jen, you were the one who convinced me to come to this thing, but your not even out there!" He said pouting and trying to be serious but it was too much for him to be serious after one too many glasses of bourbon and he just burst out laughing.

"I was bored, I couldn't find anyone," She said, and she too sound as if she had had one too many glasses of bourbon.

"Well you found me now, let's go tot he bullpen," Gibbs said with a small smile.

"I would prefer it if _we _just stayed here... _together_," She told him, seductively.

"That's okay with me!" Gibbs told her smiling, he walked over to her and let the alcohol take over. He wrapped her into a hug and kissed her head.

Jenny smiled, it felt like they were back in Paris, it felt like they were in love! He faced her, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling, full of love. She took a chance, closed her eyes and lent into him, placing her lips on his and kissing him gently.

They pulled away smiling and the sober side of them told each other that they should head back to the party. So they went back to the bullpen, to their surprise none of the team were there, "Where are they?" Jenny asked, voicing both of their thoughts.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since the start of the party," Gibbs said but then the light bulb inside his head switched on, "I bet they are in the lab," he told Jenny and then they both walked into the elevator.

They weren't holding hands, that would be too risky, but they were walking extremely close. So close that anyone who knew Gibbs well enough could see that he loved her. He didn't let just any random person get so close to him.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out of it and walked into the lab. They heard giggling and voices of what sounded like very drunk people. They walked into the office at back and gasped, Ziva was lent into Tony, his arms around her, protectively. While Abby was snuggled up to Tim. They were talking and laughing. Then they heard a gasp and all sprung apart. At seeing Gibbs, Tony seemed to suddenly become sober.

**A/N: Oooh... what is Gibbs going to say?**

**Remember more reviews equal faster and longer updates! I am thinking of making the next chapter the last for this story.**

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S Just out of interest, how old do you think I am?**

**Also, as an experiment put you country after your review, I will start. England!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As some of you may know I have decided to change this final chapter. If you have already read the first version and want to find out more read my new story that should be called 'Truths'**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**HotChocolateStar99, ShortSarcasm, SpecialK, andriaallen, Me Isn't It Obvious, Tiva-Babe UK, LikeAFirework beccababe0125, russianswimmer7, Robern and DiamondsR4eva!**

**Thanks for reviewing, Enjoy!**

_The elevator dinged and they stepped out of it and walked into the lab. They heard giggling and voices of what sounded like very drunk people. They walked into the office at back and gasped, Ziva was lent into Tony, his arms around her, protectively. While Abby was snuggled up to Tim. They were talking and laughing. Then they heard a gasp and all sprung apart. At seeing Gibbs, Tony seemed to suddenly become sober._

"Erm, Boss, it isn't what it look..." Tony began, trying to explain but Gibbs interrupted him.

"It seems like rule twelve has been thrown out of the window," Gibbs said, chuckling in a unGibbs like fashion. It was then when everyone noticed how close Gibbs and Jenny looked.

"Well, actually, Santa stole it," Abby said and everyone just laughed. It was a bizarre theory but who know, it could be true. Especially since all 3 couples decided to break rule 12, at Christmas, as if the rule had been magically stolen... for all they knew it could have been Santa.

No one was quite sure on what to do next, they all wanted to stay in the lab but none of them knew if they were welcome, that was until Abby spoke up, "Gibbs, Jenny, do you want to join us? We are talking about all of our memories of the team."

Gibbs was about to answer but Jenny spoke up, "Of course we would, Abs," She told the young forensic scientist, while Gibbs nodded in agreement.

They all sat there, talking, reminiscing. Thinking about the past, the present and the future.

**A/N: Well that's it! Don't forget to read 'Truths' when I publish it, also have a look at my other stories. Thanks for reading this story and staying with it, please review one last time!**

**Lauren :D x**


End file.
